Enis Potter
by TheTwoMind
Summary: (Don't own the picture but... It's from Google.) Enis and the others died... Three kids were born... Different? Yeah...


**AN: Hi there. This is inspired by Random Encounters Resident Enis. Basically the plot is something happens at some point in Resident Enis the trio stopped existing. In another dimension three children were born with… Differences…**

Ron Weasley was always… Different. He would only respond to the name Mark, was incredibly sarcastic, violent and only cared about surviving. When Fred and George pranked him he somehow pulled out a machete from somewhere and chased them around the house. Nobody could figure out where he kept the machete, it was like he conjured it without a wand! Eventually they made his name Mark.

Hermione Granger was always… Strange. She was incredibly optimistic yet incredibly sarcastic. She took anything she could find and kept it. She had a collection of guns and blades in her room and on her at all times, and used a baseball bat for practically everything.

Harry Potter was always… Weird. He had fangs and incredibly pale, he was an optimist that was ignorant of reality, he had an infinite amount of Kazoos. ( **Fun fact! I asked them in a livestream if Enis had a pocket dimension for Kazoos. He just has a lot of them in his pockets. I like the idea of a pocket dimension more though** ) He had a book he went to if he wanted to do anything, and he was a vegan… Kinda. He would eat raw meat as long as he could tear the face off and it wasn't going to be cooked. He only ever wore a sweater vest, Pink suspenders and a yellow button down shirt… He also only responded to the name Enis.

One day three children met on a train to a School for magic.

Enis was humming the song he had sung with Mark and Dodger when they had first met.

Mark looked up annoyed and saw Enis. "Enis?!" He exclaimed annoyed.

Enis grinned and hugged Mark happily. "MARK!" He shouted happily.

"I ship it…" Someone said from the doors.

"Dodger?!" The two yelled in shock seeing a girl with slightly bushy, brown hair.

"Hey guys. It's Hermione now though. Parents wouldn't change it… Any clue how we got here?" She asked.  
"No." Mark muttered.

"No… But the book does!" Enis exclaimed.

"NO! We're not singing again!" Mark shouted.

"No I meant I wrote it in the back. I use part of it as a diary." Enis explained. He opened it and started reading the last entry from before he had been born as Harry Potter.

" _Mark and Dodger are getting worse. If we don't get the cure we'll all die. Their blood's keeping the poison from getting to me but it's killing them faster than ever. I see a house in the distance, it's the mansion! If we can get there then the contacts should be able to help. Enis._ " He stopped. "It looks like I wrote again on the same page!" He continued to read it. " _They don't know how to save us. The only way our souls can continue living is if we get reincarnated. We found one where we could survive and maybe meet up again in the new life. Next time I read this entry I'll have met my best friends again… Enis…_ " He read it out. "There's an Incantation here." He read it out loud. " _SECUNI ZABADIA!_ " He cast the spell and the carriage flashed knocking the three out.

 **Enis Dimension. Before rebirth**

Enis watched Mark and Dodger sleep sadly. "We're dying. We're dying and it's my fault. If I hadn't tried to save their friend Mark wouldn't have been infected with the hellhound infection. And if we hadn't met with my Werewolf friend then Dodger wouldn't have been bitten and infected with Rabies… And I drank that water with poison in it… Their bloods holding it down but their infections are killing me along with the poison…" He mumbled going to sleep.

Mark watched as Enis and Dodger messed around happily. He looked through the library worried. This was the last one. If it didn't have a cure… They were doomed. He flipped through the book. There was a reference to another book. It was… Enis' book… "Hey Enis! Mind throwing me the book?" He shouted catching it quickly. "Thanks!" He read it quickly finding what he needed. He wrote it down and threw it back.

Dodger coughed up blood and mucus. "Oh that's not good…" She muttered making sure Enis and Mark didn't see it. She coughed again and headed back to the camp.

 **Potter Dimension**

Enis woke up worried. "Oh wow…" He muttered. His memories had fully returned from after the Bandit house and going to his friends summer home.

Mark shot up annoyed. "Enis!" He growled at him before grinning and pulling out a small Banjo. "Thanks for getting me this that day…" Enis had given him and Dodger instruments for them to play while they were waiting for the sun to come back up.

Dodger woke up tired. "Ugh… So tired…" She mumbled.

"I know how to fix that!" Enis shouted pouring coffee into her mouth.

"Thanks…" She muttered sitting back onto the seats.

 **Few weeks later**

Enis walked around outside with Mark and Dodger. He'd gotten permission from the teachers to make a mansion he said he remembered from somewhere for comfort reasons. Which was true, the teachers thought he meant the potter one and he meant his own. They looked around the mansion and found a blonde kid on the ground with a familiar bite mark with two fat boys next to him worried. "This is… Familiar…" Mark muttered.

"I have the actual one!" Enis exclaimed getting the two boys, Crabbe and Goyle, up from the ground and grabbed his book. "Well it's the same but I have the actual ingredients this time. The last time we didn't have the exact ones…" He muttered before smiling happily. Mark and Dodger smiled and sat back to watch.

"We'll just watch this time." Mark told him.

"Ok!" Enis nodded and went to the spell

"Chapter 54, page one hundred and five!

Create a hellhound antidote and keep your victim alive,

It says to cover one eyeball and... The other one too."

Goyle frowned confused, "What for?"

Enis shook his head and pushed Goyles nose. "That's what the book says to do!

We'll need a pile of raisins and a magical word

I like to use the term "Linguine" 'cause it's pretty absurd

And once we've found ourselves some rains, pour them into a shoe

Then flick your ear" He flicked Crabbes ear before he growled "that's what the book says to do!

We have to iron a cactus, stick a bee up your nose" He pushed it up Crabbes nose.

"And then we'll eat a plate of flapjacks, draw some faces on toes

We'll all hold hands until they're sweaty, we'll pretend we can fly

And if we don't we'll die!" He shouted dropping from the balcony and appeared behind them

"I made that part up.

Here, hold this!" He pushed a doll into Goyle's hands

"Now you take a creepy baby doll and shake it all around

Then you shriek like a weasel while you flail on the ground

And once we've done that for two hours, throw that baby down the stairs" He threw it down and passed Goyle a metal chair holding one over Crabbe

"Then we'll hit each other with metal chairs!"

Goyle frowned "I'm having second guesses about this spell-casting stuff"

Crabbe walked over "Okay, I found a couple tutus..."

Enis scowled "That's not nearly enough!

Next we'll scatter someone's ashes as we throw a parade

And then we'll sit and have a séance while we're playing Old Maid"

He handed them random objects.

"Wear a big hat

Drink from this jar"

Crabbe and Goyle scowled "None of this song makes sense so far"

Enis checked the book, "I hope I have some chickens left!"

Crabbe looked around "I don't know what he's up to, but it's certainly weird"

Goyle nodded "He keeps asking for toenails..."

Crabbe scowled "...and a leprechaun beard!"

"I don't think we should trust him, he's completely insane"

"And all the nonsense we're doing seems expressly inane"

"We should totally kill him!"

"Yeah, it seems like you're right"

"I mean, he looks pretty puny..."

"Won't be much of a fight"

"We can sneak up behind him!"

Crabbe grinned "Drive a stake through his heart!"

"Do your worst!"

"You first!"

"If you won't impale him, then this guy will start a new verse!"

Enis started playing the Kazoo with Mark and Dodger playing along.

"We've gotta whittle a pickle, eat some parmesan cheese

and then we'll all watch a movie"

" _OH NO NOT THE BEES_ "

"And next we take out the garbage

Summon hellbeasts from space

And then, when the portal closes

pull his sleeve up to expose his

wounded arm and kiss your

friend's dead face!" Crabbe looked at him in horror

"What?"

"Kiss his face" He said again.

"Fine…" He muttered doing it.

"He's still dead!" He shouted.

"This is too familiar." Mark said getting up with Dodger

"L-Let's try it in REVERSE!" The three shouted.

"Let's expel our space-bound hellbeasts

And we'll take out the trash

We'll watch a flick and eat some cheese

And cut a pickle and dash

Inside to play kazoo and wear a hat

Use metal chairs like baseball bats

And flail and fly and paint all your toes

We'll eat some flapjacks and stick bees in your no- uh, never mind" He muttered seeing Crabbe scowl before doing it anyway.

"We'll grab a shoe to fill with snacks

And flick your ear with sneak attacks

And scream "Linguine!" to the max

so here it goes!"

Crabbe did it again and the boy shot up.

"Hey it worked this time. Guess it was just the ingredients…" Mark muttered kicking the three out.

"Is anyone else wondering why there was a hellhound bite? Hellhounds shouldn't be here yet." Dodger muttered.

"I'll check!" Enis shouted pulling out a book on Hellhounds. He flipped through it. "Someone could have summoned it? Or the forest could have put it here I guess…" He mumbled and headed to the mansion's bedrooms. "Let's sleep on it!" He decided

"You know Enis… How come you had a "Magical spellbook" anyway?" Mark asked.

"I got it from my Grandma." Why?

"Eh just wondered."


End file.
